


Is this a Dream?

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this a Dream? Or is it real-life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is my dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% sure where this in going, but I am going to try to keep in moving. 
> 
> Sorry if there is any Oocness.   
> I don't own Magi or any of the characters, other than my Ocs.

_“Strip!” His voice boomed out from behind the magician, she turned to see the First Prince of the Kou Empire, Kouen Ren. She closed her eyes and had to remembering that she was ‘working as a maid’ of the imperial family, with a force smile she bowed to the prince._

_“I’m sorry but I am Koumei’s maid. Not yours.” This wasn’t the first time Kouen tried to see her naked, from the moment she had arrived. She had been sent to keep an eye on Judal but that was harder said than done. Not to mention that she had to do it without him realizing who she was, she had been ‘working’ for the imperial family for over two years, she just wanted to go back to Sindria._

_“En? Why are you in here?” Prince Koumei’s voice from behind her. She turned to him and bowed, he patted her on the head. Koumei sighed. “En, I thought I asked you to leave Lettie alone.”_

_“And I thought we talked about this, Mei.” Kouen looked at his younger brother, the maid left the room as quietly as she could. She found it hard to be in the same room as the First Imperial Prince, it was like he knew that she was hiding something. With a sigh she went to sign out, she had the day off tomorrow. She could relax for a little bit but she could let her guard down. She saw Prince Kouha and Judal walking towards her, talking to the man in the middle of them. She bowed to them as they pasted her._

_“I don’t see the point of me going.” Judal sounded bored._

_“Because you are the one who caused all this trouble in the first place.” The man, she knew that voice all too well; it was Sinbad’s, sighed. The maid straighten and when continued on her way but she was grabbed but the waist. She turned to see that it was Kouha._

_“Lettie! We are one our way to dinner join us.” She started to shake her head, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist._

_“Yes, you should.” Kouen’s voice was hot in her ear. She knew better to say no to two Princes at the same time, so with a reluctant sigh she nodded. Kouen pulled her back into the room and pulled out a beautiful dress. Throwing the dress at her and ordered her, “Put it on.”_

_Sighing for the god knows how many times today, she moved behind the dressing screen. When she came back out she noticed that Kouen was watching her, at that moment she had been glad for the magic that had been placed on her. Kouen stood up and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist again. “You look better, dressed as my wife.”_

_“I think she would look better dressed as my wife.” They both turned and saw Sinbad leaning on the door frame. She pulled away and had to fight the need to move in to Sinbad’s arms. He looked at her and smiled. “You can come back now if you want to or you could stay here, if that what you want.”_

_She took a step forward, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “Really? I can go back?”_

_Sinbad’s eyes soften, “Of course.”_

_She stepped towards him again, she was within grabbing distance of Sinbad, which he took advantage of. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, Kouen growled._

_“Back? To Sindria?” He sounded pissed. “I knew there was something off about you.”_

_“So you are leaving then?” Koumei was just outside the door, she looked at him and nodded. “Relax En. She was working for me the whole time.”_

_“What?” Kouen snapped at his younger brother._

_“I asked her to keep an eye on Judal, which was the real reason she was here.” Koumei tried to explain to his brother, but the man was truly angry._

_“Leave me!” he order them, Sinbad lifted her up and carried the out. She curled up in his arms, she felt safe there. Sinbad laid her down, before she sat up and slapped him._

_“WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!” She might felt safe around him but she was irritated. Sinbad pulled a face._

_“Because did you see the way Kouen was looking at you? Like I was going to stand aside and let him have you.”_

_“What because I’m yours?” Sinbad sighed at her._

_“No because you are, and always will be, my baby sister. And what does it matter if Kouen think that we are together?”_

_“Because…” Her face was bright red, Sinbad could see that. With a sigh, he took off the necklace that always sat around her neck._

_“You won’t need to wear this anymore.” Her plain looks changed into something beautiful. Her black straight hair changed into long violet locks with random ting plates throughout it, her dull brown eyes transformed into what could be describe liquid gold. Her whole body shape altered, her breast size and hips grew larger, giving her more curves. She looked to have grown taller as well. The ‘maid’ didn’t actually change at all but she had been using magic to make herself look different from anyone who didn’t know her, the spell also masked how she felt._

_“Scarlette.” Sinbad pulled his younger sister into him. “How do you feel about Kouen?”_

_“I don’t know but I have to tell him know the truth, after everything that he has done for me.” Scarlette looked up at her brother, he sighed._

_“Fine.” And with that she ran out of the room to find Kouen._

_This dress is too heavy, I thought to myself as I ran down the hall and into the room that Kouen had order for us to leave. He was still there, sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. It was so unlike him. I took a step into the room and another and another until I was standing in front him. I took a deep breath._

_“Prince Kouen.” I stood there, looking at him._

_“Leave!” He ordered._

_“Please Prince Kouen,” I begged, he looked up and I saw shock in his eyes._

_“Lettie?” Kouen stood up, he looked me up and down._

_“Scarlette.” He raised one of his eyebrows. “My real name is Scarlette. Also l look different because I am not wearing my magic necklace, which changes how I look to anyone who doesn’t know that in is me.”_

_Kouen sat back on the bed, his eyes cold. “Why are you telling me this? Why don’t you just go back to_ Sinbad _and be a whore.”_

_What he said hurt, he sounded so cold as well. I couldn’t stop the tears. “Kouen, there is nothing between Sin and me. And if I was a whore then I would have stripped every time you told me too.”_

_Kouen eyes narrowed. “Then what was that you and Sinbad were doing?”_

_“He was just trying to protect me and he didn’t like the way you were looking at me.” I looked down the tear flowing down my face._

_“If there is nothing between you then why would he feel the need to protect you and not like the way I was looking at you?” He growled._

_“Because that what family do.” I looked up to see Kouen blink a few times._

_“Family? He too young to be your father.” Kouen stood up and started to walk away._

_“Brother.” I stood a little taller._

_“What?” Kouen looked back at me._

_“He is my older brother.” Kouen’s eyes went wide for a spit second. He turned and walked over to me._

_“Why?” Kouen asked._

_“Koumei asked me too and I owned him one.” I wanted to step into his arms, I wanted him to hold me. “But I guess I didn’t need to stay as long as I did.”_

_Kouen snaked one arm around my waist, the other played with my hair. He leaned and whispered in my ear, “Why did you stay for as long then?”_

_“You,” I whispered in reply just before he took my lips with his own._

I woke up, my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour. Sin sat up next to me and pulled me into him.

“What’s wrong little Sis?” he played with my hair trying to calm me.

“I had that dream again.” I started to cry. “But you are still you only I can remember in my dream.”

Sin pulled me into him, wrapping him arms around me. “Don’t worry, you are safe here.”

“I know.” I laid down on his chest and listened to his heart beat, it was soothing, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Familiar Faces

Sin looked down, worry was clear on his face. The Kou ships had just arrived with the whole imperial family plus their magi, all there was still so much to do, the festival still had to be set up and rooms had to be made. The imperial family had just made it to the throne room. I was hiding behind Sin the best I could, from what I heard these people weren’t to be messed with. One of the princesses was staring at daggers at me, I didn’t even know what I did wrong.

“Welcome!” Sin forced a smile on his face, he walked down to meet them. He stopped when he noticed that I didn’t move, he looked at me a motioned for me to follow. I shook my head, Sinbad turned to our guests. “One moment please.”

“What do you mean no?” He was back in front of me.

“I can’t get down the stairs with this dress on, not by myself!” I replied. “I had Ja’far’s help in getting here.”

Sin offered me him arm and helped me down the stairs. Then Sin started to talk with our visitors, I have no idea what they walked about because to whole that princess kept staring daggers and I was trying to figure out why. I had had just about enough of it.

“What the hell did I ever do to you?” I growled at her, she took a step back clearing shock. Sin took a step closer to me, a question forming in his eyes. “She keeps staring at me like I took her man or something!”

Sin looked between us, then sighed. “I just know is as good as any to introduce you.”

Sin turned to look at the imperial family, he took my hand and pulled me forward. “I would like you all to meet my younger sister, Scarlette.”

I had a good look at the people in front of me, most of them girls. All but three of them had red hair, two of the three that didn’t have red hair had blueish black hair, and the last had pure black. But it was the man in the middle who caught my attention, with a squeal, I fell backwards. “Scarlette!”

Sinbad caught me just in time. “It’s them, Sin!”

“It’ who?” Sin looked confused.

“The ones from my dream!” I pulled back trying to get away from the people in front of them. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

“Which ones are from your dreams?” Sin asked.

“…Kouen…Koumei...Kouha…and…Judal…” All of their names came back to me one by one.

“Are you sure?” I nodded. Sin sighed, I knew why, it was because the Kou Empire was his enemy, and the only reason why they are here was because of the safety of Sindria. The fact that his sister was dreaming about them was concerning.

“You’re dream about us?” The male with black hair, Judal, stepped forward. The Ruhks around him were nothing but black, I moved behind Sin. “There something not quiet are about you.”

Sin made sure to keep Judal from getting any closer, Ja’far moved to that he was next to me as well. Judal’s eyes flicked from me to Kouen, his eyebrows scrunch together. “You’re Rukh, they are acting strange.”

“What do you mean?” Kouen asked, his eyes never leaving me.

“They are acting like the both of you are lovers, but you have never meant before have you?” Judal looked at Kouen, Kouen shook his head. I grabbed a hold of Ja’far’s arm, he knew what I wanted. He lead me out of the throne room and back to my chamber.

I laid on my bed for a while, there was a knock and Sin came in. He didn’t say anything, he just laid down next to me. I curled up next to him, he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep feeling safe.


	3. My second drean and My graden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lemon and a lime. Don't like it, don't read it. xD

_Kouen wrapped his arms around me, his lips on my neck. He sucked and nipped it, making me moan. I felt him smile against my skin. My cheeks got hot, Kouen spun me around, so that I was looking at him. His lips pressed against mine, he started gather up my dress. When he had all of the bottom of it, he pulled it off. With one smooth movement he undid the ribbon holding my corset together, he pulled away to had a good look at my almost naked form. He sat a finger just inside of my panties, he used them to pull me forward as he sat down on his bed. He had me standing in between his legs, he started to play with one boob with his hand, while he placed his mouth on the other one. He suck and nipped on one of my nipples while pinching and rolling the other one. My moans grew louder by the second, with his free hand, he slipped into my panties and ran his finger against my clitoris. I grabbed his shoulders, digging into them. He made small circles, as well as lightly pinching my clitoris. He switched between my boobs. I could felt something starting to build up at the bottom of my belly. Kouen pulled away, removing his finger, I couldn’t stop the disappointing notice that came out of my mouth. Kouen stripped himself of all his clothes then removed my wet panties. I blushed at his size, he was long and thick. Kouen pulled me onto him, forcing my legs a part and sitting me over his large throbbing cock. He started to slowly place me on him but I wanted him inside of me now so I sat on him. I heard Kouen moan, I started to lift myself back and then down again. Kouen helped a lot, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to go faster. Kouen took over, bouncing me up and down him. I let out a scream then he hit my g-spot, he made sure to hit it again and again. I tilted my head back and screamed. “KOUEN!”_

I woke up, I slowly and quietly got out of bed and made my way to small garden Sin had made for me. I need some fresh air. I was sitting at the little fountain when I heard a moan, I slowly walked over to where the sound was coming from. I looked around the corner to see Kouen Ren and he was **_playing with himself!_** He let out another moan, his eyes snapped open and he looked my way. Shock filled his eyes.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He growled. I blinked.

“Me? This is _my_ private garden! What are _you_ doing here?” I stepped out from around the corner.

“Fixing a problem _you_ left me with.” He didn’t look to happy.

“Me?! I didn’t do anything to you! You’re the one who just fucked me in my dream and got me all wet!” Kouen stood up and moved over to me.

“You’re wet?” he asked with a smirk on his face, just before slipping his hands under my shorts and pushed one of his long fingers into my entrance. I grasped and his eyes wide in surprise. “You really are wet. Maybe we can help each other out.”

He pulled his finger out only to push it back in, I grabbed a hold of his shirt. Kouen stopped and pulled out when he noticed the tears. He stepped away from me and looked away like he was ashamed. “I was raped as a child be some Kou soldiers.”

Kouen looked at me, he looked angry. “Who?”

I just shook my head. “I don’t know.”

Kouen let out a sigh. “So, you dream of me. Do I fuck you in every dream?”

“No just tonight. Everything before that I would be pretending that I worked as a maid for my younger brother, you were always trying to get me to strip because you knew I was hiding something. Sinbad would show up and pretended to be my lover but then I would tell you everything. It always ended with you kissing me.” At some point Kouen made himself decent. I turned to leave but Kouen grabbed me, pulling me into him.

“I had the same dream each night until tonight, tonight was different; I took you as my own. I couldn’t remember who you were until I saw you today.” He pressed me up against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. He looked down at me, lust filled his eyes. “You have no idea how much I want to take you now.”

I pushed on Kouen lightly, he let his arms drop. I got down on my knees and before he could do anything I pulled is pants down and took his hard member into my mouth. I heard Kouen moan and he grabbed my hair, I bobbed my head up and down slow at first but I speed up, sucking, licking and nipping lightly. I could tell Kouen was having a hard time not thrusting into my mouth, I did my best to take all of him in and that was it, he started to fuck me in the mouth. He moaned as he came, I tried my best to sallow all of it. I pulled away and stood up, I looked down at me then pulled me into a kiss. He lifted me up and shoved me against a wall, he kneeled down and taking off my shorts, placing my legs over his shoulders. His tongue felt so good, he knew exactly how to use it, where to place it. He had me moaning and mewling for him in seconds, he didn’t stop until I came. Breathing hard, Kouen let me down before he again clammed my lips as his own. I looked up at him, I could feel a blush on my face.

“Come back to bed with me.” Kouen pulled me towards him room, oh how I would love to go to bed with him man, let him make me fell the way he just did again.


End file.
